Continuing
by ashlyn.elizabeth
Summary: When Edward left Bella, he never came back. She was turned by Victoria. What happens when they meet again at Forks High School? Who's the new vampire in the school? Find out what's up with the Swans, the Cullen's, the Jackson's, & the Stanley's?
1. First Sight

First Sight

We were in different cars. There were five of us, including my "parents." Stacey, Cody, Anthony, my dad, Carol, my mom, and me Isabella Swa-Jackson. Stacey, my mom, and I took the black BMW, the others took the white.

I was thinking about the significance of this town, Forks. I would never have been hurt like I was; but then again, I would never have met my family now.

I despised the Cullen's after what they did to me. So did the rest of my family after what I told them, especially Stacey.

We were all going to Forks high school, me and Stacey juniors, Anthony a freshman.

We hopped out of the cars and my parents drove away. It hit me then, _vampire!_

I knew the smell. The Cullen's. We turned to leave, but it was too late.

"Bella," Alice whispered, shocked.

"Let me go!" I said, she had grabbed me by the wrist. That's when _he_ came around the corner. His mouthed dropped, pain filled his eyes. Bella, he mouthed.

"Get off of me!" I shouted this time. I was furious. Stacey ran at Edward, but Emmett held her away, before she could attract notice. A few people looked, but continued to walk. Edward didn't flinch. I removed my shield to let Edward hear the profanities I was hurling at him. He closed his mouth. I pushed my shield back over.

"Let me go," I repeated, calmly this time. Alice dropped her hand and I headed off to my first class. My family remained with the Cullen's, all staring after me.

I walked in the door of my English class. I sat at an empty desk in the back. A short girl, brown hair, and brown eyes, sat next to me. She looked like me in my human life.

The next thing I knew I was daydreaming, about what my life would have been like if Edward would have just changed me when I asked. I couldn't help but feel affection for him. I tried to shove it out of my head. My shield slipped for just a second, but it was just the wrong time. Edward was walking in as it slipped. He stared at me. He sat in the front row. I was mortified. If I was human I would have a deep, scarlet red, filling my cheeks, but I wasn't, no thanks to the Cullen's!

Edward constantly turned to look at me, but turned right back around when I caught him. The classed continued, I looked at the clock, wanting to get out of the class for anything! As soon as the bell rang I was up and at the door, but he was there stopping me.

Pain flooded his face, his topaz eyes, his perfectly angular face, beautiful bronze hair-what am I thinking! I don't like him!

"I-I'm so sorry, Bella," he murmured.

"Well, I can't forgive you. I'm sorry about what you did too. I really loved you, and I thought you loved me-"

He cut me off, "I did love you! That's why I left! I didn't want this for you!"

"You just proved my point for me!"

"And how did I do that, Bella? Hmmm?"

"You _did_love me, but you don't anymore. I'm sorry that you feel that way!" 200 years of emotions were coming now, I sobbed without the tears. The pain grew even stronger on his face. He held his arms out for a hug, but I turned and ran, human speed into the woods. He didn't follow.

I lay on the ground curled in a ball, just like when he first left me. Stacey and Anthony came for me, but I just wanted to be alone, so they left. I heaved on the ground in useless sobs, not knowing what to do next. I removed my shield, hoping Edward was listening to me.

I guess chivalry wears off! Most guys would have come after me!

All the Cullen's were there within seconds, Edward was fast. I looked at them each for immeasurable periods at time. The faces of the people I used to love, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, it hurt to think the last two names, Alice and Edward.

"Where are Carlisle and Esme?" I asked, trying to hold back the convulsions that threatened to expose me through my calm, facade.

"Home, same place as before," Jasper murmured as a wave of calm spread through me. I had forgotten about Jasper's talent.

"What Alice? Didn't see me coming? Yeah, I wish I never came back! This place was supposed to be special, a homecoming, but no! You ruin it! You ruin everything! I wish I never met you!" my harsh words were like a slap in the face for all of them, but Rose.

"You still don't care about me I see, huh, Rose?" I taunted them, getting cocky, with the confidence I found somewhere. Probably Jasper. "Thanks Jasper, I feel so much better now! I think I'm going to class!" I started to walk away.

"Wait," Edward called.

"Yeah?" I answered turning back around to face them. I turned my head to the side and looked as innocent as I could manage.

"Come over-tonight. Will you?"

His family looked at him in shock.

"I don't know," I toyed with him.

"Please, let me explain. I want you back Isabella Marie Swan!"

"That's not my name!" I hissed.

"What is your name, Bella?" he questioned me getting angry, as he started to see through my false confidence.

"Jackson," I whispered, " and I'll be there!" I turned and walked away.


	2. Remembering

I went through the rest of the day ignoring everyone. I didn't want to talk. My mind was empty, nothing going on, all I heard I went through the rest of the day ignoring everyone. I didn't want to talk. My mind was empty, nothing going on, all I heard was a song, my song, my lullaby.

Later that night after feeding in the nearby woods, I raced off to the big white mansion. It was just the same as it was the last time I was here. Then again the last time I was here, I was human. I sauntered towards the door; I didn't know why I was so nervous. I tried to mask my emotions so Jasper would be unaware.

"Hello," Edward answered.

"Hi," I replied.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you," we kept our answers short. I walked in to see the Cullen's in a formal arrangement.

Carlisle was the first to greet me, "Hello Bella, it's very nice to see you again."

"Sure," I said nodding towards him.

"Bella," Emmett said, not grinning at me for the second time since I had known him.

"Emmett, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice," I said getting the introductions out of the way. My family was waiting for me.

"Bella," they all said in unison.

They all drifted away leaving me and Edward. I noticed that everything was the same. I assumed his room was too. I walked up the stairs, Edward following me silently. I opened the door to his room, surprised by what I saw. When I opened the door I saw the banner, it said, "Forgive me Bella." The music stared then. It was my lullaby. I would never forget it. I found it under the floorboards at Charlie's house, along with my pictures. I assumed Edward hid them there, when he left.

"Ummm..." I didn't know what else to say.

"I love you," he replied.

"You know my feelings on the subject, I would assume that you don't want me to restate them," I questioned.

"No," his velvet voice, soft, but rough and sad.

Too afraid to look back knowing I would fall into his golden eyes, I stared at his CD collection that grew immensely. I came to a conclusion, I loved him. I couldn't let him know that though. He would be here begging for my forgiveness, I could play hard to get for a while, right? No I couldn't. All I wanted to do was run to him and hold him in my arms. I figured I should tell him how me immortality began.

"So, I think you want to know why I'm here."

"Yes please. I looked for records of you dying to-follow you, but I found nothing."

"Victoria," I replied, he understood immediately. "She was going to kill me, but knew that you were gone, and knew you wouldn't be bothered by my death. So she settled for torturing me. She figured the pain of the transformation was stronger than any pain I could suffer as a human. She locked me down with chains, millions of chains. She bit me every minute and laughed as I screamed, and writhed in pain, she laughed at my pitiless attempts to escape. That's when Stacey found me; she brought her creator and two other members of her coven. Together, her, Cody, Anthony, and Carol destroyed Victoria and broke me free."

I heard Alice walk in. I turned, still not looking at Edward, though I knew I was torturing him with these stories. Alice stood there, looking apologetic. I wanted so badly to forgive them and go on with my life as if they had changed my when I asked them, but I couldn't.

"I've been with them ever since, 200 years." I finally looked into his eyes to see the emotions. The deep topaz seemed to go on forever, I was wondering if he was looking in my eyes thinking the same things. I lifted my shield to ask him. He nodded his head.

"How are you doing that?" He asked after minutes of staring at each other. Alice had sat next to him on the couch, me alone, leaning on the wall.

"Doing what?" I asked cluelessly.

"How am I hearing your thoughts?" The music stopped.

"Practice. I can stretch it to other people too. Try to hear Alice's thoughts." I covered her with my shield.

"Amazing," he muttered. His eyes never left mine.

"Come home," Alice pleaded, "We miss you."

"Sure, 'You miss me,' well I missed you for 200 years!" I retorted, "I'm sorry I have to go," I rushed out the door.


	3. Past

I ran home as fast as I could, never letting up. I couldn't stay at _that_house any longer; just the sight of it was going to make me crumple. It was so weird though. I walked in to find it looking just as it had when I first saw it. The tall ceilings, the pale colors, the cross at the end of the hallway. It all looked as if it had never been moved.

I sat in my room the rest of the night; Edward's horrified features were branded into my brain. I felt bad for him! Gah! How could I think that? He feels bad too, but he should, I shouldn't, right? I didn't do anything wrong, he made my life miserable. I thought about these questions all night. Andrew tried to come in, but I wouldn't let him, everyone else left me alone. The next day I wasn't ready to see Edward again, of course today he was going to sit by me in every class we had together.

I stayed home. There was nothing for me to do. So I went to the Cullens. I knew Carlisle and Esme would be home. That was good; I wanted to talk to them, alone. I wandered up to their porch; they heard me and came to the door. Shock crossed their faces, I stood there apologetic.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?" I felt sorry, but I didn't want to. I couldn't help it, Esme reminding me of my mom so much, before she passed.

"No dear, please come in," Esme's voice was the same as I remembered.

"I think you heard everything that went on last night?" I questioned them.

"Yes," Carlisle nodded, "But we have a few different questions, do you mind?"

"No, I guess not. Ask away."

"What happened to your friends and family after we left, then after you--" he trailed off.

"Well, I was the best of friends with Jacob, he was a werewolf, and as you know, Victoria was coming for me. The wolves figured that out quickly and tried to defend me, but after a year, she got to me. She didn't think Edward loved me anymore, which he didn't-" my voice got quieter with each word until it was gone.

"Then," Esme pressed on.

"Victoria thought of a new plan. She wasn't going to kill me, as you heard; instead she was going to torture me. Jacob and the pack looked for me, for years. I was nowhere to be found. Victoria updated me daily with their progress, and then one day, they stopped. I never got to say goodbye to Jake. As you know human memories fade, so I don't remember anyone from my family too well. Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jake. And the Jackson's saved me, killed Victoria, and now, I'm here."

"We're so sorry," Esme looked just as she did when Edward and I came home from Arizona after James attacked me.

"Me too," I wailed. Esme held her arms out to comfort me.

"Wait, I told you what I did. What did you do after you left me?"

"Right after we left, we went to Italy. We went to visit the Volturi," I nodded my head, "Edward couldn't do anything. He lay in the attic of our Italian cottage. Day after day, nothing, he wouldn't even talk. After a while he was able to get up. He would walk around muttering your name. That was his only progress for about seven decades. We left Italy in the meantime and went to Chicago, his hometown. He stopped muttering your name around the first century mark, but he still was unable to socialize. It was like we only had four children, that was our story for the first half of the time. He never, ever forgave himself. We-no one in our family, I mean-wanted to put you in so much jeopardy, so we left. He hasn't made any progress since he stopped murmuring your name. And you know, we all love you and missed you very much Bella. You were just like another daughter to me."

"And me," Esme piped in.

"It's 2:30, they should be here any minute, I'm got to get going," I added.

"Goodbye Bella, we love you," Esme said.


	4. The Vision

It was too late, again. Edward was just walking through the door, as I planned to go out. He looked at me confused and awkward.

"Bella, may I speak with you?"

"Yes, what would you like to say?"

"I would like to say it in the forest, where no one can here us."

"Fine," I said grudgingly. We ran to the forest top speed.

"I know that you love me," he accused. Oh no! He remembered!

"How?" I said trying to play it cool.

"A couple things, I heard you in English," my face must of changed, because he smirked, amused, "and Alice."

"Just because Alice said so, I'm in love with you?"

"I think you're forgetting something."

"What?"

"Alice has visions?"

"So?" I was getting nervous.

"She saw us. Together I may add."

"They can change."

"This one won't."

"And just why not?"

"Because I said so. I love you."

I walked away, "Goodnight, Edward."


	5. The Future

I got home that night around 11:30 at night. I paced the house, while the others were out hunting. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, all night or day. Any time I focused on anything else, there he was, creeping back into my thoughts. I walked into school the next day, imagining my heartbeat increasing with each breath I took. Edward was waiting in the hall to walk me to English; I smirked and continued to walk. He smiled and caught up with me easily.

"What did you think of our talk last night?" he asked me, I just shrugged him off.

"Why are you mad at me?" he questioned me with real curiosity in his eyes.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I would like to know what I did wrong, so that I will be able to fix my mistakes. If you never tell me, I'll never know."

"If you really loved me you would know why! Anyone with half a brain should know why! I can't believe you-you-ignorant pig." I said this all so no human would be able to hear.

"Excuse me!" he said rage flaming his eyes.

"Yes, I know that you know. You just want me to sound ridiculous when I say it out loud. It may not be reason enough for you, but it is for me!"

"Whatever you say, your highness," he said with sarcasm weighing down his voice.

"Yes, that's more like it. I deserve to be your queen."

"Humor me."

"So?"

"Yes?" he asked wonder in his expression.

"What exactly did Alice see?"

"Well-"

"Yes?" it was my voice full of questions now.

"Can we talk about it in English?"

"Sure," I sighed.

We walked to English in silence, he tried to grab a hold of my hand, but I smacked his hand away. He grimaced from my action, I could tell it had hurt him, but I couldn't find it within me to say sorry. We got to English, this time we both sat in the back. The girl that resembled me sat on the other side of Edward, what was her name? I didn't hear it yesterday, I was busy thinking about-never mind!

"Madeline Swan?" called out Mrs. Stolch

"Here!" the girl piped up. My mouth hung in disbelief, I snapped it right back. Were we related? I pushed my shield away to ask Edward, but before I could finish my question he was shaking his head, yes. I stared at the girl, it seemed she could feel my stare and turned to look. I held her gaze with my eyes, burning with intensity. I remembered when the Cullens' used to do that to me.

"Isabella Jackson?"

"Here," I said turning my head away from Madeline. She had pretty qualities. Her hair was full, but straight. Her eyes were a deep brown, the same mine had been, but hers had a hint of green. Her face, round with baby cheeks, but skinny. I remembered the conversation Edward and I were supposed to be happening.

_Hello_, I asked mentally.

Edward nodded his head in acknowledgment.

_What did Alice see? _

He got a piece of paper out and wrote in script; I used to think was amazing. He hesitated lifting the pen and putting back on the paper before he finally decided to write.

_Don't be mad, but she didn't see us together. She saw us angry at each other, you were avoiding me, but she couldn't tell why. I'm really sorry. I know that you love me though! Please, you knew it too! I could see it in your eyes. You love me Bells! Please! Realize that! I love you so much it's unbearable, I want to kiss you, and never let you go. You are my other half Isabella Swan! _

I gawked at him, furious. He made that up! I had fallen into his trap, again. Only seconds had passed, but it felt as if it were millions of years. I wasn't able to hit him in the middle of class, but I sure wish I could.

"Jessica Stanley?" Mrs. Stolch cawed.

"What?" I whispered loud enough for Jessica to hear in the front row, but none of the humans between us.

"Here," she said in the same bubbly voice, more attractive though. Her old voice sounded pale and rough in the dull memory my mind produced. We continued to stare at each other.

"Jessica, please pay attention, we're starting the lesson now," the teacher's voice was like fingernails on a chalkboard to my ears.

It was so much to take in. And only one period to do so. Madeline was my great-great-great niece, cousin, or some other relative, Edward lied to me, and Jessica Stanley's a vampire! Huff! I blew out a deep, unnecessary breath. I was startled when the bell rang a loud, nasally, ring. Where had class gone? I wondered to myself.

Jessica stood by the door, waiting for me and Edward.

"Ehmagawd!" Jessica pulled me into a hug, "Isabella Swan?"

"Yep, it's me," I responded. Jessica had never been much of a friend, but I hadn't seen her in nearly 200 plus years.

"We should all get together tonight, want to?" she asked Edward and me.

"I don't kno-" I was cut off by Edward, "We'd love to! I'll bring my coven, Bella shall bring hers, and you should bring yours. We can all meet at my place. Do know how to get there?"

"Yeah," Jessica replied. They went into a conversation, but I tuned them out. How was I going to ask my family? This was going to be hard.

"Bella? Earth to Isabella!" I didn't realize they were talking to me; it took a few seconds to digest.

"Sorry, what?"

"We're all going to meet at the Cullens' at 10:30. Bring everyone! I want to meet your family!"

"I don't think this is going to wor-" I was cut off again, but not by Edward this time.

"We'll be there!" Stacey interrupted.


	6. Canceled

Edward's P.O.V.

Suddenly enraged profanities entered my head, louder than everything else. It was Bella, my sweet Bella, my sweet Bella that I left. She "released her shield" as she had put it when I asked. The beautiful shouting abruptly stopped. My mind went completely empty for a short moment before the yelling picked up again, but this time there was three others. I tried to tune everyone but Bella out, but it was immensely difficult. I tuned them all out - even Bella - and pictured her face.

Her human face. Her pale, pale, warm, soft skin, now cold, hard, and dead. Her long, straight, brown hair, that matched her deep, chocolate brown eyes, now a golden topaz. Her wide forehead, all the better for kissing. Her cheeks, high and full of a deep, scarlet red, a red I would never see again. Her thin, delicate nose. Her plump, full, red lips, out of portion to her face and each other, but still the most beautiful lips I have seen in my 300 plus years. Her short, slender physique, only 5'4".

I sighed, very displeased with myself, much more that displeased. I absolutely hated myself. How could I have that the frail, fragile human, attracted to any trouble, without me?

I snapped back to reality as the teacher started to speak.

Bella's shouting continued. I was nervous for tonight. I searched for Jessica's voice, looking for reassurance.

_Oh my gawd! He is still as hot as he was 200 years ago! Jesus! I'm not wearing make-up!_

I stopped listening as soon as that sentenced was finished. She still made my stomach twist in icy knots.

I tried to find Bella again, but she wasn't there anymore. I imagined her voice instead. Her beautiful voice, like a bell ringing in my head. Soft and high, inviting. _Where are you? _I demanded to her.

Bella, my life. How could I have ever left? Against my families will too! I questioned my sanity. Wasting life in the attic. I was heartless, literally. And she was too now. She needed me and left her.

_The bell's going to ring - hurry! _My neighbor, Madeline Aubrey, was on the edge of her seat, ready to leave. I glanced at the clock in anticipation.

3, 2, 1. I was out of my seat at, at the door by the time the bell rang. My next class was English with Bella. This was the last class of the bell, my last class until I could get home and tell everyone about getting together with Bella and Jessica.

_Why didn't you ask us?_ Screamed Rosalie's thoughts. I shrugged as she passed me in the hall. _Ditch with me!_She commanded_. Tell the rest of the family too. _ I shook my head slightly, enough for Rose to see, but not for any human. _Ugh!_Was all she said before she stormed off.

_You know Rose is right, you should have asked us._ Chimed Alice.

I tuned everyone out, I didn't want to hear what they thought I did wrong, Carlisle and Esme would be fine with it, that's all that matters. I turned the corner into my English class, scanning every seat with tremendous speed. When I spotted my reason for life, my face lit up. I raced to the seat next to her. She grimaced, but then composed her face and scowled at me. I pulled out my crooked smile, the one I knew she couldn't resist. She quickly turned, my little smile turned to a full blown grin. She couldn't resist my smile or me.

Alice P.O.V.

"What does 'mc' stand for, anyone?" Mr. Lars called.

I raised my hand, this class is so easy!

"Miss Cullen?" he asked.

Mrs. I thought. I could feel my face go blank. Bella entered my mind, where is she? Bella was driving into a gated city. It had signs that read 'March 19th' in red. I got where she was, and I was furious. I felt the rolls of heat roll of my body, I would feel bad if Jasper was next to me. I snapped back to reality as Mr. Lars demanded my answer.

"Sorry!" I said embarrassed, "it's the speed of light," I finished.

"Good," he said suspiciously as he eyed me.

Rose's P.O.V.

My phone vibrated against my rock hard skin. I pulled out my phone, knowing that Mrs. Rodding couldn't catch me. The text was from Alice.

_Rose, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme - I had a vision that Bella's going to be skipping out get together tonight (don't think about the information I am about to tell you - Edward has no idea!), she was driving a black BMW - M6 - it was fabulous I might add - into the gate of a city. I assume its Volterra, and asking to die. _

I don't care, what is she to me! Nothing! That's what!

_So what???_ I wrote back. I turned my phone off and stuffed it back in my pocket, before Alice could reply. At least the meeting canceled. I smiled grimly to myself.


	7. Departure

Bella's POV

I boarded the plane to Volterra. I was really nervous for an inexplicable reason. I glanced around to make sure no one had followed me. No one important anyway. My breath got caught in my throat as I smelled another vampire. I whirled around at vampire speed to Jessica staring at me curiously. My breath flew out in a whooshing noise.  
"What are you doing?" I staged whispered angrily.  
"Well," she stalled, "I'll tell you on the plane?" It sounded more like a question, so that's how I answered it.  
"Sure, I guess." We walked to our seats. She was four seats back, but it was no problem getting the man sitting next to me to switch. He just gawked, nodded his head, and stumbled away.

"So?" I breathed into her ear.  
"My power is to, well read minds, but not like Edward."  
"Then how?" I asked impatietley.  
"I choose who I want to listen to and they're the only one I can hear. I focused on Alice when she had a strange look on her face, and well, now I'm here." she said very matter-of-factly.  
"Hmmm."  
"This is a horrible mistake that you're making Bella. He truly loves you."  
"Sure," I grunted.  
"He does he only left to protect you because he didn't want you in anymore danger after what James did to you." I cringed as I saw her peek at my scar.  
"That's dumb," I mumbled.  
"But true," she chirpped back at me.  
We sat in silence for mintutes before I turned and asked her, "Can you hear Edward even though we're flying on a plane?" I asked as I looked down to see the ground thousands of feet below me.  
"Sure, Why not?"  
"What is he thinking right now?"  
She closed her eyes and consentrated. I stared at her face. She looked so much prettier now, probably because she's a vampire.  
"He's on a plane," she stated.  
"Going where?" I threw out nevrously.  
"Volterra," she muttered.  
Crap! What the hell was he following me for.  
"He really loves you," she swallowed.  
I stared at her in utter confusion.  
"What?" she whipped at me self-conciously.  
"How did you do that?"  
"What?"  
"Read my mind!"  
"I told you I can read minds!"  
"I know, I know, but, um, I'm a sheild." She looked at me and shrugged.

Edwards POV

What the hell was my sweet, innocent Bella doing? Why would she even try to kill herself. And Rose. I shuddered at the thought of anyone not caring about my Bella. I wiggled in my seat, bumping Alice. She smiled at me apologeticly. I sighed and she set her shoulder on my head. We sat still for minutes before Alice threw her head up and gasped. She grabbed my hand and motined for me to get up. Unwillingly I got to my feet with her tugging my arm constantly.  
"Hurry!" She exlaimed. We walked to the front of the plane when I spotted a beautiful face.

Bellas POV

I glared at the faces I saw approaching me, my eyes narrowed. Stupid Edward! And Alice too!  
"Bella?" Edward called.  
"What?'


	8. Guest

He stared at me for what seemed like hours before he reluctantly glanced away towards Jessica. His brow furrowed as he quickly looked back to me. I looked around and noticed that he was surrounded by his whole family; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlise. The all stared at me concern in their eyes that resembled butterscotch.

"Wha," Edward stuttered, "What are you doing here?" He finally got the question out.

"Take a wild guess!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

Alice blinked and her face went blank, a vision, I assumed. Edward looked at her a second before the rest of his families eyes glanced to her and right back to me. Smiles spread across Alice's and Edward's faces.

"What?" I asked defensively. A flight attendent walked by. She looked slightly annoyed with the infamous, plastic smile of a flight attendent until the Cullen boys came into veiw. She brushed her hair back with her hand before looking at Edward and asking him to sit with his family. The girls eyes narrowed as she turned to look at Jasper, Emmett, and Carlise. I found my eyes narrowing as she looked back to Edward, but quickly stopped them. Everyone sat down leaving Edward in an aisle by himself. The attendent went to sit beside him as if it was her duty.

"Hi. My name is Bridget Mallory. I like long walks on the beach and sipping hot cocoa at bonfire. They would both be so much better if you were there to join me." She said this in a pathetic attempt to seduce him. I giggled aloud at her cheesy line. I broke into a full fit of laughter when I remembered her last name, Mallory, as in Lauren Mallory. I let go of my sheild to let Edwrd in on this, he turned to glare at me malevolently.

"Love ya babe!" I mouthed with newly-found courage.


End file.
